boba_fett_open_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft
The UT-60D U-wing starfighter/support craft also known as the UT-60D, U-wing or UT-60D U-wing Troop Transport was a transport/gunship model manufactured by Incom Corporation and used by the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War. Used to drop troops into battle, and provide cover fire for them, U-wings were pivotal in transport and protection of the Rebel Alliance's ground forces during the Battle of Scarif. Shortly after the end of the Civil War, there was at least one U-wing still existing, and it was housed on Utapau. Characteristics U-wings were manufactured by Incom Corporation. Their two wing-like strike foils, or S-foils, were retractable and could be positioned forward-facing or backward-facing depending on the situation. The movement of the S-foils was controlled by the S-foil articulation servomotor assembly. The backward facing, or flight configuration was used in combat situations as it increased the coverage envelope of the ship's deflector shields and helped radiate excess heat from the engine's core. The increased wingspan however, was often turned into an obstacle by rough atmospheric conditions resulting in the flight configuration primarily being reserved for high altitude and interstellar operations. U-wings were armed with a pair of fixed-position Taim & Bak KX7 laser cannons, which were powerful enough to penetrate the shielding and hull armor of an Arquitens-class light cruiser. Since its primary weapons required the use of the ship's orientation for targeting, one or both of the loading doors were transformed into gunports with the mounting of improvised weapons. Therefore, any infantry-based heavy weapon could be mounted to become part of the craft's loadout. The Rebel Alliance opted to not equip permanent side-firing modifications so to not lose this versatility. One such example of these heavy weapons was the M-45 repeating ion blaster. Atmospheric speeds of up to 950 kph were made possible by four 4j.4 fusial thrust engines attached next to the fuselage. Hyperspace was achieved by four Incom GBk-585 hyperdrive motivators with one mounted in each engine housing. Travel through hyperspace was often limited due to fuel requirements as crew life support requirements would greatly increase the fuel demands beyond efficiency. The two-seater cockpit was located in the center of the fuselage with viewports above and below. U-wings were unusual in the fact that they were equipped with tandem controls. This allowed the craft to be operated by a single pilot or by a flight team of two. The standardized controls featured across many Incom Corporation designs are present on U-wings. The U-wing's shielding, armor, and hold full of passengers led the craft to handle more like a heavy repulsorcraft than a swift space superiority vessel. In addition, its wide turning radius and subpar acceleration meant it would not function well in a starfighter combat role. The older model U-wings lacked s-foils, and had two engines instead of the four that the newer models would go on to possess. A civilian version existed in the BT-45D but was not of use in combat situations as it was stripped of all its military offensive and defensive applications, as well as its hyperdrive. History Category:U-wings Category:Rebel starfighters Category:Rebel shuttles